Martin Mystery Archives: Kitsune
by kradnohikari
Summary: Martin, Diana, and Java are called into to inspect a new case.  When one of their own gets kidnapped from under their nose, they must to get back the agent.  Enlisting the help of Marvin they try catch the creatures at work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own... I own the orignal characters though...

**Warnings- **Not much here... Nothing really...

Well this is the first in the Martin Mystery Archives series... I will say this.. It's not my favorite. I actually think it's the worse, but it is necessary. It's short, but I was experimenting with writing Martin Mystery stories... This is already completely written out, just waiting to be typed, so updates will be often... I estimate once every week... Maybe more, until this one is done... Nothing else to say, expect enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"May I come and stay in your house?" A petite young Japanese woman asked. Her black hair covered her facial features.

An older man looking to be in his forties, smiled greedily. A blackened tooth grin. " Yes, yes." He let his dark almost pitch black pupils roam the floral planes of the kimono wearing woman. "Please step inside." Stepping back, he extended a bare arm.

The woman bowed, walking in slowly. "May I ask you for you name?" She asked, politely, not letting any emotion make it's way out.

"Sweetheart you can call me Daisuke." Moving behind the woman, the man shut the door, blocking his prey from escape. "Now sweetheart, daddy wants to play."

"I'm sure he does." The woman muttered cruelly. The polite demeanor from before gone.

"What…" Daisuke backed into a wall, eyes wide in fear.

A scream pierced through the still night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Martin wake up!" A feminine voice screamed, as a fist pounded on the dorm room door of Torrington Academy's Martin Mystery.

A head of blonde peeked out from under the bedspread of a lone twin bed. Blinking the owner, took a hand to pull down the rest of the offending material, with a loud exaggerated moan.

"Are you up yet?" The woman screamed, kicking the door open with a tennis shoe.

"Yes, Diana." Martin mumbled, lifting a foot over the bedside, ready to get dressed.

"We are going to be late for class!" the brunette waved her hands around frantically, before walking out of the room in a huff.

"I'll meet you in class." Tripping over various items on the floor the teenager made his way to a dresser.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, what year did the plague start?"

Diana readied to raise her hand when a familiar tone rang out through the air. Holding back a sigh, she raised her hand the same time as her blonde half-brother.

"Diana, Martin?" The old teacher, looked at the two with an exasperated look on his face. "Are you both ill again?"

"Yes sir." Diana stood up quickly, exiting the classroom.

"Yup." Getting up Martin followed. Once outside he met up with the brunette. "What do you think the Center wants us for now. Maybe werewolves have come or zombies have risen? I read all about it in the new issue of Supernatural Weekly." Martin pulled out a curled up magazine, as he walked in stride next to the other.

"I don't think so Martin. Your crazy conspiracies are never correct. Maybe if you put this much effort into your school work, your average would be higher than a D." Diana retorted quite smugly. Not paying attention to what was going on in front of her, she slammed into a large yellow shirt.

"Java sorry." The shirt said, bringing a hairy hand to scratch his head.

Martin roared in laughter the background as Diana stumbled back, blushing back, crimson. "Oh Java that was a good one." Martin walked past the large caveman, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Martin that was not funny!" The brunette yelled, steam expelling from her ears. Beside her Java looked away. Seeing this caused her to feel guilty and back down. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The two took off, trying to catch up with Martin.

"Oh portal where are you?" Martin walked past various classes when he noticed a low green glow coming out of the janitor's closet. "I found the portal guys." Martin yelled, placing a hand on the metal knob.

From behind him the hurried footsteps of his companions reached his ears. Pulling open the door, he stepped through, followed by Diana and Java. The green light grew smaller, closing until nothing was left.

A teacher walked by whistling. Stopping she noticed the open door. "That's odd." Thinking nothing of it, she closed it, walking past back on route.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... It's short I know... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

Here is the next chapter... Thanks for the review... I enjoyed it a lot... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Martin Mystery cleared." The trio stood on a moving metal platform. In front of them was a small scanner, casting a low glow on the three's pools. When they were finished being scanned, the platform moved on. Moving them to a small glass elevator and a small hovering creature.

Martin waved, keeping his hand up for a high five. "Hey Billy."

The creature hit the raised hand. "Hello Martin, Java, Diana." Making sure the hovercraft was above the metal platform he continued speaking. "Today's mission is going to be an exciting one." Billy let out in his high pitched voice.

The platform went through the open elevator door, shifted, then shot straight up. Stopping, the doors to a office opened, revealing an older woman in white. The three stepped off, while Billy hovered. They made their way towards the large desk, careful not to touch anything. Well at least everyone, but Martin.

"Hey what does this do?" The blonde reached out, ready to wrap his finger's around a small metal sphere.

"Martin don't you dare!" The woman barked, hand poised above the ball, ready to take it away.

The blonde stepped back, as if the words were more of a physical lash. Instead of touching the item, he stared it down with his pools.

"Agents today I need you to go to Kyoko Japan." She paused, as the agents in front of her squealed and whispered in excitement. Who was doing what, was hard to tell. When they were quiet enough to continue she did so. "Some people have randomly vanished from their houses without any trace. We need you to investigate."

"Okay M.O.M." Martin said, turning to Billy. He waved his hand to urge the other to go. Behind him Diana and Java groaned.

"This will take you to the village of the most recent abduction." The green alien said, watching the three agents walk through the portal. When the gate closed he turned to M.O.M. "Do you think they can do it?"

Shaking her head, the dark woman stood. "I don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin looked at the scenery he had warped to, while his companions did the same. "Wow," was the only thing the normally talkative blonde could come up with.

The area was an expanse of green. Feudal era houses stood erect, in hues of red and brown. What looked like a bustling market was filled with many traditional looking natives. Behind them was a more modern looking home.

"I wonder if this is the place." Diana walked over to the door. Clenching her hand into a fist, she rapped on the door.

"No one home?" Java asked, as the caveman made his way over.

"I guess not."

The front door swung open as a cat walked out, brushing against Martin's leg. Letting out a low mewl, the furry creature looked up with it's large green pools.

"Java thinks cat like Martin."

"I think so too Java." Diana looked down at the brown furred creature, who was trying to climb up Martin's leg. "Why don't you try and pick it up." Her tone was rude and annoyed, but not directed at Martin, more of the cat.

Rolling his hues, Martin bent over, only to have the cat take off down the street. Shrugging his shoulder's he muttered, "weird."

"Should we go inside?" Diana asked, looking at Martin.

"Why not." Pushing the door open further, Martin let himself in.

The front room looked fine, a small couch and T.V. were the only visible things. Making their way to the hallway they came across nothing out of the ordinary. In the hallway the only way to describe what the three saw would be the words utter chaos. Wallpaper was torn off the walls, looking as if it was ripped with large, sharp teeth. Pictures were hanging at odd angles, some even ripped off the walls, nails with them. Doors were off their hinges, resting in piles wither in the hallway or in the room they led to. Blood trailed down through all the various rooms, as if someone was dragged.

"What happened here?" Diana asked, shocked.

Java turned, making a beeline towards the door.

"I'm going to get a sample. Why don't you guys look for a place to stay?" Martin suggested. The sun had started to descend, disappearing behind the trees. Walking over to the wall, he lifted his arm. A watch glowed green. Calling for his analysis device, he ignored the small electronic voice telling him. He faintly heard the footsteps of the pair, leaving the abandoned house.

Bringing a hand up, he grabbed the dropped. "Let's see…, " he muttered. Bringing the instrument to the wall, he squeezed the clear tube watching the saliva make it's way in. Pocketing it, he made his way out of the house.

Martin Mystery never noticed a pair of green, silted pools watching him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just this little plot bunny...

Here is the next chapter... Enjoy...

**Chapter 3**

The cat looked at the retreating figure. Hearing the front door slam shut, it transformed into a man with broad shoulders, long brown hair and pools of a light green. "Master." The man bowed, almost touching the ground with his head.

A woman in a flowered kimono stepped out into the light. Blood was caked around her mouth, as her dark pools looked at the walls. "What has you so interested in that American human boy?" The woman spoke with undisguised distaste, practically spitting. Her hands clenched into a fist, ready to hit anything in the way.

"Master he smells funny." The man dared to lift his head, surprised at the emotion running over the other's face. Pleased with himself, he awaited his next order.

"Smells funny, hmmm…" Searching her memory, she came up with a feeling of importance on the subject. Though it would not come to her no matter how hard she tried. Looking at the servant, she sneered at him. "Go get me this boy!" She paused, thinking of the best way to word her next statement. "Whatever you do, don't show yourself to anyone else. Understand?" She looked pointedly at the man.

"Yes master." Bowing once more, he shrank. Transformed back into a cat, he left the house through and open window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kitsune?" Martin looked down at his watch double checking the small text. Disbelief ran through his mind. A kitsune whatever it was, was not part of the normal paranormal.

"That's what it says." Diana spoke up from her spot at the table. The trio had taken two rooms in the local hotel. Like any Japanese home it had bamboo mats for beds, and cushions low to the ground for chairs.

Java had some problems getting used to the small room, but he had chosen to get some rest. The small room he and Martin shared was filled with snores, forcing the siblings to take refugee in the other.

Pressing a button on the glowing contraption, he switched to the watch's legendex. A computerized female voice spoke up again, announcing what he already knew.

Scanning the text, both Diana and Martin were stumped. Going over it again, Martin read the small passage out loud. "Kitsunes are a shape shifting race, indigent to the islands of Japan and the coast of China. Most legends say they are foxes that can take the shape of almost any animal in an attempt to trick it's prey. Besides being shape shifters some are known to possess the power of foresight and keen senses that pass onto whatever animal they take on." Martin paused, taking the moment to process the words. "Ancient peoples have suggested that the Kitsune will eat the organs of their victims. Those people are sinners, who need to be punished in their eyes. Some say that they know who the sinners are, because the sinners smell different, with the lingering odor of the crimes they committed."

The two sat in silence, contemplating the new information. "This is going to be hard." Diana concluded, stating what was on Martin's mind.

The blonde nodded silently. A few hours passed with nothing, but the faint sound of snoring filling the room. Getting up Martin walked out, making his way into the bedroom for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the hotel, flying in front of the window was a brown feathered raven. It's attention focused solely on the sleeping figures. Chirping in satisfaction, it flew down landing on the ground with its talons.

Transforming into a large dog, the creature pried open the window the best it could. Once it opened, it leaped inside, landing softly on the edge of Java's mat.

Lifting it's head up it inspected the room in a blur of faded colors. Sniffing the air, it followed the interesting odor. Softly walking, it padded over the mats, before transforming yet again.

Twisting it's form into a young Asian man, he raised himself onto his two legs. Looking down at the blonde, he pulled out a small rag, placing one of his hands with the other he slowly lifted the teenager up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Martin moaned, but did nothing else.

Sighing softly, he stopped, making sure the other hadn't awoken. The snoring continued, telling him that it was safe. Arriving at the window, he scrambled out, taking off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **Don't own characters...

Another chapter...

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came too early for Dianna. Waking up with a bone cracking stretch, she turned over rolling off the mat. Standing up the brunette started to freak out. Popping open her pool's, she started to pace around muttering about a math test. So engrossed in her worries she didn't hear the snoring in the connecting room stop or the screams for Martin. 

"Diana! Martin gone." The large caveman yelled, ripping the paper door off it's track.  
"Gone? Java what do you mean?" Diana stopped her pacing, walking to her unrolled mat she plopped down, craning her neck upwards to look at the other.

Staying where he was the giant, placed the door on the ground carefully. Turning sideways, he sidestepped through the door in an attempt to accommodate for the large door. "Java woke up..."  
He started to say in a nervous tone, when his black pools looked up. Retracing his steps, he came back with a faded piece of paper. "..and found sheet of paper where Martin sleep." He held out the paper to Diana, who took it slowly.

Unfolding the paper, she read it over;

_The boy I have taken will never be seen again.  
_  
"What did it say? Java want to know." Unable to read the complex writing, the man took to sitting on one of couch pillows the best he could.

Placing the note on the ground slowly, Diana looked over. Tears shined in her pools. "Martin was kidnapped by those kitsunes!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master."

"You have the child?" The woman asked, running a hand along a wooden wall.

"Yes."

"Take me to him."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Martin, Diana, Java!!!" A small portal opened, showing the hustle and bustle of the Center . Coming out of it was Billy, floating into the tension.

Diana raised her head as an idea came to her. Running the short distance, she placed a hand on the edge of his vehicle. "Billy we have a slight problem that you may be able to fix."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake him up." The Asian woman sniffed the air. Turning up her nose in distaste, she took a step back. "Now!"

"Yes, master." The kidnapper walked to a small sink, grabbing a bucket he proceeded to fill up. Once satisfied, he heaved the bucket over the ledge, carrying it over to the other two. "Here master." Lifting the bucket, he threw it forward, letting the water flow out of it in waves.

Martin felt the cold splash at his shoulder's and face, drenching him. He blinked, shaking his head. Spitting water out of his mouth, he opened a pool. The surroundings didn't seem familiar._ 'Where am I?'  
_  
"Open your eyes infidel." The woman screamed, startling the blonde.

Looking at the two figures, he felt fear creeping his bones. Not able to feel his limbs, he tried to move an arm. Nothing, but the jangle of chains alerted him of his current status. "Where am I?"  
The woman held up a hand telling the prisoner not to speak. The boy's struggle earned him a feral grin. "You'll find out in due time."

Martin just gulped at those words, bracing himself against the wall. Waiting for something or someone to rescue him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

Another chapter...

**Chapter 5**

"He was what?" M.O.M. screamed, slamming her hands down on the table. Her normal stoic expression wavered with some quilt showing. "How?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"We don't know." Diana felt extremely guilty about what happened. A feeling of self-deprecation washed over her. She could feel Java shifting nervously.

"Billy." The alien looked up, watching the scene attentively. "Go get Marvin for me." M.O.M. cast a glance over a the lovesick Diana and Java. Neither had a change in expressions. _'Maybe I should have picked someone else.'  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was tainted by something." The woman said, as she set her pools upon the sleeping blonde. Looking at his covered body, she snapped her fingers.

"Master." The young Asian man said, licking the corner of his mouth.

"Look for any marks. I want to see what tainted him."

"Yes master." Walking over to the teenager, the man ran a hand over the hem of the yellow collar. Grabbing the cotton, he pulled, ripping the shirt at it's sleeves. Throwing the ripped shirt aside, he bent down, unbuttoning Martin's pants. Those too were discarded hazardously.

Martin awoke the minute his pants were ripped off. Feeling the sheer cold, he shivered despite himself. "What are you doing?" He asked, growing colder by the minute.

"Nothing master. Would you like to look?"

Martin watched the woman walk forward. her head tilting as she observed her specimen. Martin shivered under the gaze, feeling as if he was stripped naked. "What are you looking for?" He managed to get out between trembles.

The woman looked up. "A mark." Without addressing Martin, she continued her search, sighing when she came up empty. "If you are not visible to the mortal eye, then maybe an immortal hue can find you." Speaking to herself, the woman bent down on all fours.

Slowly she transformed into a black furred fox. Three tails waved furiously, as pure white pools stared at the body.

"Master..." The man trailed off.

The fox's mouth moved, showing off two rows of sharp white teeth. "I have found it."

The voice echoed through Martin's head. Relaxing the best he could, he waited knowing that the woman would tell him in time. Sure enough the woman continued. _'Ian the mark is on his left shoulder blade. A smear of blood dripping off a scythe.'_ Blinking, the woman transformed back into a person.

Martin looked back and forth between the two advancing figures. He could feel their grins and amusement.

"You have been attacked by a vampire have you not?" The woman ran a hand down the side of Martin's uncovered body.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

The last chapter...

**Chapter 6**

**"**So that idiot got himself kidnapped." Marvin leaned against M.O.M.'s desk, feet planted at an angle in front of him.

"I'm afraid so." M.O.M. sighed, leaning into her hands. "I want you three…" Diana moved her pools from the handsome boy next to her. "….To rescue him."

Billy floated behind them and opened another portal. "You guys can get to the town through here."

Both alien and boss watched the three leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master?" Ian asked, watching the woman pace around the room.

"There is a strange smell in the air. " She looked up, hearing voices enter the house she had taken. "It seems the ones who will try and save him are here." Baring her teeth she walked out.

Ian followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marvin slow down." Diana, looked at the hallway, feeling that something felt off. Looking down at the large device in her hand, she watched a green dot blink in and out.

The blonde looked back, his body halfway through a bedroom door. "Why?"

Diana poised a hand on her hip, glowering at the difficult agent. She examined him, confused by his behavior. _Something about him is just off.' _Shaking her head, she pressed forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin heard the footsteps before the voices, and after a loud bang, he knew a battle was playing out above him. He only hoped the battle was for him.

Leaning against the wall, he let the shackles bang against the wall. "I hope nothing happens."

A few minutes later he heard dead silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvin looked around the room, kneeling down in front of the defeated kitsunes he spoke. "Where is Martin?" Although he wouldn't admit it worry had crept into his being. The blonde could not say what it was from though.

The response to his question was a tilt of the head.

Diana made a move to step forward, but stopped when Marvin prompted.

"I want to see what they did to the idiot." Marvin faked a grin. Seeing Diana give him an unsure look he backed away, walking over to the wall.

"Push it."

Marvin did that, following the winding stone downwards. The stench of blood and sex clung to the heavy air, making the boy tear at the eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps caused Martin to look up from his spot. He watched as the figure of his arch nemesis Marvin appeared. Horrified he curled up the best he could.

"Martin?" Marvin called out softly. Placing his foot on the ground, he stopped. "Are you alright?"

A mass of brunette pushed past him, jumping onto the boy's body. "Oh Martin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.O.M. stared at the four agents. Martin was fully dressed and back to his old ways and for that he was happy. "You did good." And with that she turned and left.

The remaining group of four looked at each other. Martin shaking hands quite pitifully with Marvin, even though he was truly grateful. "Thanks for the help Marvin." He practically spat the words out of his mouth.

"Sure anytime idiot." He ducked as Martin tried to punch him in the face. The action resulted in the smaller blonde tripping on him, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. Flushing a crimson red, he could hear the other's laughing at themselves and at others.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


End file.
